Love Can't Always Be Just That
by Ocgirlygirl
Summary: The struggles we find Boris and Marissa going through before she tells him, when she finaly dose and than of couse after. Please read and i hope you enjoy...
1. Lost in a jumble of worrys

**Disclamer-Ladies and gentlemen I do not in any way own **_**Royal Pains **_**or **_**Mercedes Benz. **_**Hope you like it, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Marissa pov.

Why can't I just out and say what I think I want him to know? Hank says that he needs to know. The big question is if I tell him; will he still love me? Will he be angry with me because he wants his disease to end with him and go no longer. I want to tell him, I have tried many times ever since I found out. Every time I begin I stop and say something else, I get scared. Boris will always be the one that I'll love. I just wish I could be certain that he could hold the same passion about being a parent that will always give him or her love, like I know I would. He has always been the one since the first time that I saw him I knew he was the one I wanted to raise a family with. Now that my dream has come true will he still accept me after this, has happened to us. I love Boris and I want him to be able to love me and our baby. I pray to god every night, morning and occasionally throughout the day that I'm carrying our baby girl. If I am I know there will be no worry that disease my love has been cursed with will not be passed on to her. The baby could be a boy though. If I was sick when I got pregnant the chance of having a baby boy is raised to eighty out of one hundred. There may only be a thirty percent chance that I will have a baby girl. Soon Hank will be able to tell me the time I got sick, hopefully it was after I had conceived that I will still have fifty fifty chance of having a baby girl. I can only hope that Boris will still be able to love me no matter what may happen.

"Marissa?" I heard Boris call me. I looked up to him from my place at his side in the passenger seat of his Mercedes.

"Hmmmm?" I replied simply, not feeling the best because for motion sickness; even more so pronounced because of my pregnancy mixed with the ever ending morning sickness.

"Are you alright? You seem dazed at the moment" he sounded honestly concerned as he drove.

"I'm fine just a little motion sick" I replied, he yet again turned to look at me confused.

"Would you like me to stop for a while? We can be late if needed" He asked concerned.

"No I'm fine just going; sooner we get there the better." I told him trying to sound convincing.

W are currently on our way to a fundraiser at Hamptons heritage. They're holding a golf tournament; though Boris may be a private man, he like any other rich man enjoys to golf. I had decided that I would go with him. I have met some women while shopping and I'm sure that some of them will be there. I know that I can use some time out of the house and with other people besides Boris and the same people I see every day because they work on the estate.

"Marissa?" Once again I was brought out of my wondering thoughts I heard Boris calling my name. well I defiantly have to answer him.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts" I answered wondering what he wanted; until that is I realized that we were at a golf course for the fundraiser.

"That's all right; ready to go socialize and write a big check for the hospital?" he asked. All I did was nod my head yes as an answer because I really didn't want to do anything else. Boris opened my door for me and then helped me out. We walked around to get our things from the trunk and saw Hank and Even pull up. When Hank got out and saw us he looked surprised to see us here but in all greeted us happily.

"Hi, I really wasn't expecting to see either of you here!" he said

The next thing I knew I blacked out. The last thing I remember is someone grabbing me; Boris did because I can tell from the smell and he Hank and Evan were yelling my name.

**Well there is my first Royal Pains story! Let me know what you think (: really excited to know what you think! Please Everyone Review! I love to get them and you don't even have to log in to do it! **

**- Ocgirlygirl (:**


	2. Worry fades with time

**Marissa Pov:**

* * *

I don't exactly remember how long it was till I gained conciseness again. I do know that when I woke up I was in the hospital; I knew this for a fact. I could tell I was wearing one of those paper gowns they put on you and the constant beeping sound coming from a monitor. Someone, though im not sure who exactly was holding my hand in theirs. I desperately wanted too open my eyes too see for sure where I was. I felt someone pull the blankets down and….cold on my stomach. Oh god, please don't let Boris be the one holding my hand. As I heard a gasp from what I believed to be my left I groaned. Now I know for sure that its Boris is whose holding my hand in theirs. I love him; he needs to know about his baby but I wanted to be the one too tell him about them.

"Marissa? Love, can you hear me?" Boris pleaded

"So sorry….love you forever" I replied feeling awful about the baby.

"No. NO…Marissa darling I am not mad, angry or upset" he said strongly "I will always love you" he finished off softly.

"Excuse me?" asked somebody else. A girl…

"Yes? The baby; its fine right?" he asked. My eyes shot open and I felt them go wide quickly while I was staring at my loves profile. He looked to me and smiled when he saw that I had opened my eyes…. "It's nice to see your eyes open after so long my love. You've been asleep for a while; its Sunday evening." I was told while Boris used a soft voice.

"It's good to you see you awake Mrs. Kuster Von Jurgens-Ratenicz? Did I say it right?" the nurse or whatever she was asked.

"Close but you can put on her chart to call us Boris and Marissa because of the last name." he told her. "Now about the baby, can you tell if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

"Yes I should be able too tell, you're far enough. Marissa would like to know yet?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes….I really do want to know." I all about yelled at her. Boris sat back down as the nurse got ready to look at our baby. Boris stayed by my side and held my hand.

"Well looks like we are able to tell today. Congratulations it's a girl!" the nurse explained. I felt Boris relax and my self relaxing quickly and most of my stress disappearing. "I'll just leave you two alone now" she said handing me tissue to wipe of the gel that Boris did for me.

Today was simply the best day of my life. Knowing that I was going to have a baby girl was the best thing anyone could tell me. Boris feels better knowing that his disease will still be able to just die with him. With nothing to worry about, we can raise our child together as a happy family and always be able to know that our child; daughter will live a long and happy life. I can only imagine now that she will be the most spoiled sweet child anyone has ever seen. Boris will be the cause of the spoiling and the love will come from both of us in grate quantities. We have so much to give.

* * *

**LALALALALALALALAL! I have finally updated because I had no homework! YAY…making me and my readers very happy because that means I can update…. I know I don't get too often but my grades come first. I love it (: any-whooo sorry for the wait but I had this nice long chapter for you right? Well thank you to all of you and please REVIEIW….you know I love it when you doooo…Thanks for reading (: **

_**Love, **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ocgirlygirl**_

_(:_


End file.
